


Drabble Series Set 2

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Drabble Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Garak doing during all those episodes we didn't see him?</p><p>This Series of Drabbles is my exploration of that question, starting with season 1 episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Series Set 2

7 - Preoccupations

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 4 “A Man Alone”

 

Garak made a point to watch the dear Doctor after their little adventure together. He was not quite surprised that the man hadn’t attempted to make contact with him. Under normal circumstances he was sure the doctor would have come to the shop days ago. But, he was very preoccupied of late.

Garak really didn’t blame the man. If it weren’t for more attractive diversions, Garak looked across the Promenade at golden figure, he would have been interested as well. Jadzia Dax was a catch, the wisdom and knowledge of lifetimes and a quick wit all wrapped up in such a beautiful package. And, she brought her own keen intellect and indomitable passion for life. At least the man had good tastes.

The man spent nearly all his time working or pursuing her. Garak didn’t mind at the moment. It allowed him to observe and learn.

It had been interesting to watch from a distance as he solved the murder case. He was better at his job than many realized. He’d been excited by the triumph, discovering the clone, realizing what it meant, and proving Odo’s innocents.

For his part, Garak was busy re-establishing ties and a clientele. It was a trying matter, but would be well worth the effort. He instantly had a few clients, Jabara and others that had gotten to ‘know’ him during the end of the Occupation. Of course, that was very few people. His winning personality was slowly bringing others to his shop, even a few Starfleet officers.

Yes, the doctor would be coming to him soon enough. He looked forward to the moment. He was sure the man would prove to be an entertaining companion. He left the Replimat shortly after the subject of his thoughts re-enter the Infirmary.

 

8 - Doctor’s Visit

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 5 “Babel”

 

Jabara was about to leave the infirmary. She’d helped bring Chief O’Brien in after discovering the fever. They now knew that this virus was fatal. She had watch for signs that the virus had progressed in the others.

Damn, Julian thought, this situation just keeps going from bad to worse. “Nurse Jabara, has Garak been checked into the ward?”

“No,” Jabara looked at him puzzled, “as a matter of fact he hasn’t.”

“I would have thought that as this virus was designed to effect Cardassians he’d have been effected quicker than the rest.” Julian considered the possibilities.

“Maybe he didn’t eat any of the contaminated food. That would mean his symptoms might not have taken effect yet.”

“I would’ve thought that since it’s gone airborne he would have become rapidly aphasic. If not it could give us a clue about the virus.” Julian descended into though.

Jabara hesitated. “It’s more likely that he’s holed up sick somewhere. He doesn’t care for doctors.”

This statement got Julian’s attention. “Computer, locate Garak.”

“Mr. Garak is in Garak’s Clothier’s.” The computer chimed.

“That doesn’t make any since. Security shut down the Promenade hours ago.” Jabara responded.

“Return to the ward. I’ll check on Garak.” He took a breath. “If I’m correct, he’s probably as bad off as Chief O’Brien right now. That’s assuming he didn’t eat anything from Quark’s.”

“Aye, sir.” Jabara left. She was concerned for Garak, but had too many other patients to look after at the moment.

…

Julian entered the show and looked around. “Garak. Are you in here?”

He got no response. He moved quickly into the depths of the shop and through to a small back room. He found Garak huddled on the floor in a corner looking very sick.

“Garak.” The Cardassian opened his eyes looking confused.

“Garak, it’s okay. I’m here to help you.” Julian ran his tricorder over the man quickly.

“Words sometimes scrambled. No make sense.” Garak gasped.

Julian was looking at his tricorder readings. The man had an advanced fever and his body temperature was well below normal. It was no wonder the poor man was shivering violently.

At the coherent words Julian looked up quickly. “You can understand me?”

“Sometimes.” Garak wheezed.

“I’ll explain later. But, first let’s get you to the infirmary.” Julian gripped his upper arm reassuringly. “Computer two to transport to the infirmary. Energize.”

Garak had looked at the man with confusion; the words had stopped making any sense again.

 

9 – Explanation

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 5 “Babel”

 

“Doctor.” Garak croaked.

They had both rematerialized onto the floor of the infirmary. Julian got Garak up and onto a biobed. He helped the shivering man into an infirmary gown.

“It’s okay. I’m going to help you.” Julian was trying to get the man to lie down.

“You aren’t… words are scrambled.” Garak had to concentrate very hard to make a coherent sentence.

Julian paused in his efforts and looked at the man. “Garak, it’s okay. Just lie down and let me try to help you.”

Julian hadn’t expected the man to understand, but had hoped that the firm tone and direct eye contact would work. He was surprised when Elim answered. Apparently the virus worked very differently on Cardassians.

“What’s happening?” He laid back still shivering violently.

Julian pulled a blanket up over the man. “The whole station has been infected with an aphasia virus.”

Julian paused to see if Garak still understood him. It seemed that he was being affected differently. Garak nodded his understanding.

Julian went to get an emergency survival blanket it would be much warmer. “You seem to be somewhat immune to the aphasia aspects of the virus. But, your autonomic nervous system is very susceptible to the viruses effects.”

“Doctor.” The word was a plea.

Julian returned with the blanket. He covered the shivering Cardassian with the second blanket. Then administered some medicine.

“It seems you are phasing between understanding and not.” Julian checked Garak’s readings.

“Cold.” Garak was struggling to breath now.

“I know. You also have a fever.” Julian had his hand on the ridged forehead.

Garak nodded.

“I’m going to try to stabilize your vitals. Just rest as best you can.”

Another nod was the response.

Julian turned to retrieve a breathing mask. “I’ve been working on finding a cure. The computer is running a simulation at the moment.”

He found the mask and started to place it over Garak’s mouth. He paused for a second then continued what he was doing. He looked the man in the face again.

“You can’t understand me when I turn away from you?” Julian put a hand over his mouth. “What about now?”

Garak looked at him with confusion.

Julian removed the hand. “You can understand me only when you see my mouth. Your brain must be compensating for the effects of the virus by using visual clues. That’s fascinating. I’d love to look into this more once I’ve found a cure for the virus. It must be something about the nature of the Cardassian brain.”

Garak gave him an exasperated look that said very clearly that he wouldn’t allow Julian to examine him later. Julian patted his arm reassuringly. He gave the man another hypospray to counteract the shock caused by the extreme drop in body temperature. After a few minutes the readings stabilized enough that Julian felt he could leave Garak and continue his research.

Julian made sure that Garak was looking at him before talking. “Get some sleep. I’m going to go figure out how to defeat this virus.”

Garak closed his eyes hesitantly. He was still shivering, but not near as bad as before. He didn’t like being in the infirmary like this; it was way to public. However, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

He listened intently to the sounds around him. He felt exhausted, but fought sleep anyway. After a while he passed out, unable to stay conscious any longer.

 

10 – Useless

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 5 “Babel”

 

Julian had been terrified to discover that the virus had finally rendered him incapable of communicating. He had wandered into the main ward after realizing he would not be doing more research. He would have to wait for Major Kira to find the scientist responsible for this virus; and hope that something could be done. Miles was surrounded by his family.

He moved pass them to where Garak lay shivering. The man opened his eyes once Julian’s footsteps stopped. He was surprised to find him conscious.

“That bad?” Garak wheezed; he could barely breath.

Julian looked at him puzzled, what was being said. He wanted to ease the man’s suffering. He looked at the hyposprays and tried to figure out which was filled with an oxygenating agent. He couldn’t read the labels, and didn’t dare guess.

He looked back over at Garak helplessly. He started to say that he was sorry, but stopped. Garak was observing him with a shrewd expression. Julian finally settled for taking the cold hand in his own.

“You too.” Garak wheezed.

Julian motioned him to be quiet. Garak gripped his hand. It was both an acknowledgement of the gesture and a thank you. He was struggling to stay conscious again, afraid of falling back to sleep.

Julian noticed the struggle. He wanted to tell Garak to rest, but didn’t know how. Finally, he settled on dragging a chair over to beside the bed. He sat down in it and resumed the reassuring grip of Garak’s hand. He could offer a comforting presence.

Garak relaxed slightly and was soon unconscious. Julian felt exhausted. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

…

Julian was awoken sometime later by a hypo being administered to him. He looked at the unfamiliar Bajor holding the device. Major Kira was on the other side of the ward administering hypos to the O’Briens.

“I’m glad I found your tests. It helped me develop a cure for this virus.” Julian was surprised.

“I… I’m glad that… you… were able to find a cure.” Julian stuttered.

The Bajoran administered a dose to the unconscious Garak. “I think it will take longer for those in a more advanced state to be cured.”

“Probably. The complications from the viruses effect are going to be another factor.” Julian picked up a tricorder and started scanning Garak.

“I’m sure you’ll be able handle it just fine.” The older Bajoran doctor looked appraisingly at the young Starfleet one before him. “You did good work.”

“I’m just glad you were able to finish it.” Julian smiled.

The Bajoran left for the makeshift ward. Julian concentrated on examining Garak; he stirred to wakefulness. He looked questioningly at Bashir.

“You’ll be fine. The virus will be completely gone in a few hours. It will take a few days for you to complete recover from the complications.”

Garak closed his eyes. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“I’ll be able to release you as soon as I’m sure the virus is completely out of your system. But, you’ll want to take it easy for a few days.”

Garak nodded without opening his eyes.

Julian turned to leave, but reconsidered. He turned back around. Garak opened one of his eyes fractionally, his face clear showed questioning interest.

“Would you like to have lunch sometime?” Julian paused. “After you’re feeling better of course.”

Garak smiled benignly. “That sounds wonderful, Doctor.”

 

11 - Lunch Discoveries

 

Set After: Season 1 Episode 6 “Captive Pursuits”

 

Julian sat a little awkwardly across the Replimate table from the stations tailor, Garak. He was beginning to wonder if it hadn’t been a bad idea to invite Garak to lunch. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Garak had just sat down moments ago, but it felt more like minutes to Julian.

Garak smiled at the nervous young man. He decided to let him sweat for a few more seconds before starting conversation. He really did look so adorable when he was nervous.

“So, there were some interesting events here on the station recently.” Garak smiled knowingly.

“What… How would you know about that?” Julian was intrigued, but confused. Had Garak given himself away as “the spy?”

“Well, there was quite a lot of commotion on the Promenade. Many rumors have been going around.” Garak answered conspiratorially.

“Really? Like what?” Julian was drawn in by the intrigue.

“Oh, very strange rumors.” He looked shrewdly at Julian. “But, it does seem that our recent guests were from the Gamma quadrant?”

Of course Garak knew exactly what had happened, but he enjoyed stringing the Doctor along. The young man had a very expressive face. It was nice to enjoying the effect without any immediate agenda.

“Well, that much I suppose would be obvious. Now that we’re going through the wormhole has been found I’m sure that there will be a great deal of public interest.”

Julian thought about having first contact happen alongside a general population. Rumors were the very least to expect. How many people had interacted in some way with Tosk? At least dozens of people had seen part of the hunt. Many more would have heard about the events.

“Indeed.” Garak basked in the young man’s gradual understanding.

“So, what ‘strange rumors’ were about?” Julian asked with an air of relish. “Was our guest a disreputable spy?”

“Oh, nothing so ridiculous as that.” Garak brushed the implication aside. “But, it does seem to be the general consensus that our first guest was nothing more than prey. I must say I find that idea very crude.”

“Oh really?” Julian was interested in what Garak thought about the matter.

“Well, really? Who’s ever heard of such a ridiculous idea? Hunting sentient beings for sport?” Garak made a face that clearly said he deplored the thought. “Some people are willing to make up the most obscene rumors.”

“And what if they’re true?”

“Now really Doctor, you should know better than to believe such foolishness.” Garak smiled insincerely.

Julian realized that Garak was playing a game with him. “You know, those rumors remind me of an interesting essay by Richard Connell of Earth.”

“Really Doctor? I didn’t know you enjoy literature.” Was Julian going to play along with his game? It seemed that he was going to be even more pleasant company than expected.

“It’s rather a passion of mine actually.” Julian informed him.

“Mine as well.” Garak was delighted by this new development. “We’ll have to exchange books.”

“I’d enjoy that. I always look forward to discovering more about other cultures, and literature is an excellent medium for those discoveries.”

“Indeed.” Garak sat and enjoyed the moment. “Now tell me about this essay.”

“Well, it was written during the early part of the twenty-first century to oppose big game hunting, which was very fashionable at the time. It was entitled ‘The Most Dangerous Game.’ In it a famous big game hunter falls off a sailing ship, washes up on an island, and discovers that he has become the prey of an eccentric hunter.”

“That does sound fascinating. I’ll have to look it up sometime.” Garak stood up. “For now however I’m afraid I must be going. My work awaits me.”

Julian stood as well a little disappointed that he hadn’t gotten any more from Garak. “I could bring a copy by the shop for you. If you’d like?”

“That sounds wonderful, Doctor.” Garak bowed his head politely. “Good day.”

 

12 - Strange

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 7 “Q-Less”

 

“Doctor, are you alright?” Garak had come across the young man staggering through the halls of the habitat ring.

“Hum? Oh, Garak!” Julian looked drunk.

“I asked if you are okay.” Garak caught the man under his arm as he stumbled and nearly fell.

“I’m just ve…” he yawned massively, “very tired.”

Julian leaned into Garak’s sturdy body. He laid his head onto the shoulder, closed his eyes, and smiled. He could fall asleep right here.

“I think we should get you to your quarters.” Garak was a bit unnerved by the doctor’s actions. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

“I’m comfortable right here.” Julian smiled soppily at Garak.

“This is no place to go to sleep, Doctor.” Garak put his arm around Julian’s lower back and directed him firmly.

Garak was rather concerned by the doctor’s behavior. It wasn’t normal for humans to be this exhausted. Something very strange seemed to be happening.

They arrived in front of Julian’s quarters. The man tried a few times to input his entry code. In the end, Julian had to tell Garak the code so the he could input it instead.

“Doctor, I hope you won’t be to angry with me for asking, but just how much have you drank? And, why?” It seemed the only explanation for Julian’s current state.

“None. And, I haven’t.” Julian smiled widely and giggled.

Garak maneuvered him into the bedroom. He attempted to sit Julian on the side of the bed, but Julian fell back. He pulled Garak down on top of himself in the process.

“Are you going to be my blanket then?” Julian started giggling again.

Garak was feeling more and more awkward by the minute. He was glad that Julian couldn’t tell he was blushing. He rather liked the idea of curling up next to the beautiful Doctor, but knew better. He disentangled himself quickly and stood up.

It was a little trying to get the man tucked into the bed. He seemed unable to keep from breaking out into fits of giggles. Eventually, Julian fell asleep.

Garak retrieved a tricorder and ran it over the sleeping form. It turned out that Julian wasn’t drunk; he was amazed. The man certainly seemed drunk. In fact, as far as Garak could tell the man was perfectly healthy. There was no reason for him to be so tired. Something very strange going on here, he would have to investigate further.

…

Garak checked on Julian via the computer from time to time. He had discovered a few more strange things happening around the station since beginning his investigation. It all seemed to center around on of two entities.

The first was a being known as Q. The being was extremely powerful and very mischievous. Starfleet had quite a file on him. But, his focus seemed to be on the second entity.

As far as Garak could tell the second one was only a human female. But, Q’s interest in her meant that strange things happened around her. Garak suspected that Q had done something to Julian. He just couldn’t figure out why until one of his Bajoran customers came by for a fitting.

It turned out that Julian had arranged a date with the female. Not on the whole a wise decision as Q was clearly smitten with her. Apparently putting the dear Doctor into a deep sleep was Q’s way of getting rid of competition.

Garak decided that the only thing he could do was keep a check on the young man and wait. It didn’t appear that Q had caused any harm. Really Garak would almost like to thank the entity for causing such a wonderful experience. He wouldn’t soon forget the fawning looks Julian had given him in his sleepy state.

“You’re welcome.” Q appeared in front of Garak’s worktable. He promptly vanished.

What a strange day, Garak thought and then continued his work.

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
